


six

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	six

they werent really what you expected. you met them with nervous smiles and uncertain glances, but they took you in anyway.  
now, you go to them with shaking hands and tearful eyes but they love you anyway, more than you've every been loved before. and you still dont believe this to be true.  
how could anyone love you? youre a wreck. youre selfish and you fuck up far too much, and you have scars to prove it. but they dont see those. they see your beauty and your kindness and everything that you refuse to see. they see your spinning, smiling, laughing, crying, and how much you love with endless grace. to them, youre the most awe-inspiring person theyve ever met.  
and all they want is for you to see it too.


End file.
